Une sorcière à Forks
by QueenBlackLicht
Summary: Et si à Forks il n'y avait pas que des vampires et des loups-garous ? Et si les sorcières existaient aussi ? Suivez les aventure de Lucy et Mery dans la plus déjantée des histoire !
1. Chapter 1

(Ecrit Par Queen Black)

Le 31 Août dans l'épais brouillard du matin , une voiture rouler doucement , Forks petite ville tranquille pas loin de Seattle ...

Cette petite ville , ne saura jamais pourquoi les deux jeunes filles de la voiture avait décider d'habitée ici , mais Forks regretta surment de les avoir fait entré ...

La jeune fille qui conduisait avait de longs cheveux blonds tirant vers le chatain , deux yeux vert émeraude , elle était entrain de se morde la lèvre en fixant la route ...

La deuxième jeune fille , était de manger des bonbons , ses longs cheveux noirs bouclée cachait ses yeux améthistes , elle semblait énervée ...

Lucy : J'AURAIS PAS DU T'ECOUTER FALLAIT TOURNER A DROITE PAS A GAUCHE !

Mery : Mais merde ! C'est pas ma faute si ta carte est débile !

Lucy : JE TE DESTESTE !

Lucy tourna d'un coup le volant , et fonça vers la direction inverse en marmonnant dans sa barbe des injures pas très cool ...

Mery : Mais t'es cinglée ?! Tu veux me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque

Lucy : Il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour te tuer , pas d'une voiture ...

Mery : T'est dangereuse au volant

Lucy tira la langue , elle arrivèrent a Forks devant leurs maisons , Mery sortir de l voiture en courant , d'un mouvement de tête , elle fit voler toutes leurs a faire , en moins d temps qu'i le faut , elle ranger leurs affaires par magie ...

Mery : Demain , on va dans se lycée ... Lucy tout va bien !

Lucy avait les yeux dans le vague , ses sourcil étaient froncé , elle se tenez contre un meule , quelque gouttes de sueurs couler de son front , Mery elle sembler paniquée

Lucy : Oh mon dieu !

Mery : Quoi les petits homme vert attaque ?

Lucy : Non pire ...

Mery : Quoi ? Les marins nous poursuivent ?

Lucy : Non mais t'est conne ? Il y a des vampire et des loup garou dans cette ville ... Et rappelle-moi ce que tu a dit ? On sera tranquille car c'est une ville isolée ? Mon œil !

Mery : Comment tu voulait que je le devine ? Tu crois que je peux lire dans les pensées ? Genre ah non faut pas aller ici tous les vampires et tout les loup garous vont se ramener ici ? Mais calme toi ma veille !

Lucy : Vivement demain !

Tu sait même pas comment ta raison !

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Pour Mery c'était une journée normale... Elle avait commencer par se lever, était tombée dans les escaliers, avait renverser son bol de céréales sur Lucy qui hurlait encore des insanités, avait pris une douche froide ( petite vengeance de Lucy ) et attendait patiemment son amie dans le salon.

Car elle avait beau vouloir partir toute seule elle se savait trop stressée pour y arriver sans Lucy.

Quand cette dernière entra dans le petit salon elle s'accrocha immédiatement à elle en mode koala.

Mery : Et si il m'aiment pas ? Lucyyyyyy ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller !

Lucy : C'est toujours le même numéro ! Quand va tu grandir ?

Mery : Maiiiiis jamaiiis ! Je veux pas grandiiiiir ! Comme Peter Pan ! C'est mon idole ce garçon !

Lucy : Je m'en doutais allons-y.

Elle empoigna sans plus attendre son amie et sortit. Lucy partit donc au lycée en ferarri et moi en moto. Plusrapide selon moi. Je garais facilement mon véhicule une fois arrivée. Et laissa partir Lucy, voulant me retrouver un peu seule ce qu'elle compris immédiatement.

Je sentis un regard me fixer et je n'osais me retourner, intimidée. Au final je croisais alors deux yeux mordorés, une chevelure ébène et ébouriffée et surtout des muscles à damner un saint. On continua à se fixer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce proche de la combustion instantanée, le garçon s'approche de moi avec un sourire, et tout en continuant à me fixer admirativement , il se présenta

Jacob : Boujour, je suis Jacob Black , heureux de faire ta conaissance.

Okay...

Mery : Okay alors je tient tout de suite à te prévenir je suis étrange, je tiens des propos incohérent, je suis trèèèèèès exigeante et surtout je suis collante comme de la glu. Alors si tu veux être mon ami va falloir t'accrocher !

Jacob : J'accepterais tout de toi

Bon okay... Réponse bizarre mais je crois vraiment que je peux pas parler...

Il m'emmène au secrétariat pour que je puisse reçevoir mon emploi du temps puis après quatre heures de cours durant lesquelles je pense à lui, chose inhabituelle pour moi il me retrouve à la pause déjeuner, m'emmène à la cantine et on je recherche avec attention Lucy.

Après l'avoir trouvé je fait de grand geste et pousse des petit cris de contentement. Le bras de Jacob enroulé autour de ma taille, je le laisse faire. Toutes les filles me regardent haineuses...Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à convoiter le beau jeune homme. Je m'assied donc en face de mon amie qui s'est retrouvée en compagnie de Jessica et j'entend la chaise de Jacob racler le sol avant qu'il ne demande à ma tablée

Jacob : Je peux rester manger ici ?

Je me décale un peu en attendant la réponse de Lucy et rougit embarassée sous le regard tendre de Jacob.


End file.
